Hometown
by GhostlyBespook
Summary: A rewrite of my story 'Sparks of Hope' from my old account. There is something going on with Valkyrie, and Skulduggery's certain it's to do with her new boyfriend.
1. You say that you are fine

Valkyrie needed to tell Skulduggery. She didn't want to because she was, well, she was _scared_.

The great Valkyrie Cain was scared. Its not like she didn't have a reason to be, because she definitely did, she just hated it.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery's velvety voice pierced her thoughts, "Are you Okay?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine," Valkyrie muttered, flicking to the next page of the file she had in front of her.

Skulduggery tilted his head, "Are you sure? You seem out of it, if we're going to solve this case-"

"I told you I'm fine," Valkyrie snapped, a moment passed before she looked over to Skulduggery, "Sorry I snapped."

"Is it something to do with Daevion?" Skulduggery asked, looking back at Valkyrie.

"No," Valkyrie said a little too quickly, "I'm fine, please just leave it."

Skulduggery tilted his head again, "You're my best friend, my combat accessory, Valkyrie. I'm not stupid, but I'll leave it if thats what you want me to do."

"What? You never leave it, _ever_."

Skulduggery shrugged, "I do give you privacy sometimes, I know you need it."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrow, "You never give me privacy."

"I am now, aren't I?"

"You don't _normally_ , then."

"I don't have to give you privacy, if you want to tell me what's going on with you, I'm all ears."

"No, I'm Okay actually. Thanks Skulduggery," Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery nodded in response and turned back to the bundle of paper he was holding in his hand, Valkyrie looked at him for a moment longer before leaning back on her chair, leaving her file lying on the table. She stared out the window, her haunted thoughts welcoming her.

* * *

It was dark when Skulduggery and Valkyrie finally left the sanctuary, and they walked towards the Bentley in silence. After climbing in and Skulduggery making sure she had put her seatbelt on, Valkyrie began to fiddle with the radio.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asking, focusing her attention on her fingers.

"Yes, Valkyrie?" Skulduggery said, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Did you… did you talk to Daevion earlier?"

"Yes I did, why?" Skulduggery asked, glancing over at Valkyrie.

"Oh no reason, just he… he rang," Valkyrie hesitated, leaning back and looking at the Bentley's immaculate floor, "Could you drop me off at his?"

Skulduggery was taken back at the sound of her shaking voice, as much as he could tell Valkyrie was hoping he'd answer her by refusing her question, if his suspicions were correct he didn't want Daevion to hurt Valkyrie any more than he would by saying no to his offer.

"If you want," Skulduggery finally answered.

"Thanks." Valkyrie gave him a weak smile, before turning away and looking at the window.

She was dragged out of her thoughts a little while later by Skulduggery's voice.

Valkyrie stared at him, as he started back, "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Skulduggery tilted his head, "I said, do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll see what Daevion says," she answered, reaching into the back for her coat, "Could you go and feed Xena? Or drop her at my parents?"

"Of course. See you later, Valkyrie."

"Yeah. Bye, Skulduggery," Valkyrie said, stepping out of the car.

She stood on the pavement, watching as the Bentley pulled away and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter of the rewrite of 'Sparks of Hope' (from my old account 'Fire Kitty 12'), that I promised would be here last September. I am sorry about that. If you hadn't already realised Shawn's name is now Daevion, and there will be some changes although the main base of the story should pretty much be the same.**

 **This is set after Resurrection.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love a review. The next update should be next week at some point.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-GhostlyBespook.**


	2. don't let me be gone

It was funny, a year ago Valkyrie hadn't even met Daevion. She hadn't fallen under his spell, and he hadn't swooped her off her feet.

What really got to Valkyrie though, was the fact she had never even loved him. He was attractive and, when she first met him, he was kind and sweet and respectful. When he had asked her out on a date she had said yes, and she had continued to say yes after that, and finally she said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. But she had never loved him, or felt any inch of anything romantic to him. She had stayed with him then because she had been lonely. She had Skulduggery, of course she did, but so many people had died and she just felt lonely. She wanted someone to fill up the empty spaces from when she wasn't with Skulduggery and Daevion had been perfect for that.

And now she stayed with him because she was scared of what he would do to her family if she left him. She had only just returned to Alice's life and she couldn't let anyone hurt her. Not like she had.

At first, Daevion's arms around her allowed her to know that there were people out there who cared about her. They filled up some of the vast emptiness she felt when she was alone, and Skulduggery wasn't with her, and she had cherished that feeling.

But now his arms felt like a metal cage, trapping her and filling her up with cold. The emptiness swallowing her whole.

She was stuck in his arms now, her legs curled up underneath her and her head resting on Daevion's chest, his arms around her shoulders and meeting each other near her own chest. They were sat on Daevion's white sofa, with the television playing an old horror film, with special effects that were good for that time, but now took away from the scary vibe the film could have had.

Valkyrie hadn't been paying much attention to the film, and she wanted nothing more than to yank Daevion's arms off her and walk straight out of his house and never have to see his mocking, smirking face again.

"Honey," Daevion's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

Valkyrie glanced up at him, "I'm fine."

"Do you not like the film? Its almost over anyway and I'm getting hungry," Daevion looked down at Valkyrie, a small smile on his face, "Could you go make something?"

Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to escape his embrace, "Sure."

Daevion smiled and leant back, his arms releasing Valkyrie. Valkyrie got up and could feel his eyes grazing her. She turned back to face him, returning his smile, before leaving the room and heading down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She headed for the dark silver fridge, opening it and studying its contents. She huffed and closed it, heading for the white cupboards instead. After looking at their selves, she had found ingredients to make Pasta with Spinach and a Cream Sauce. Her eyes found her phone, which was laying carelessly on the marble counter. She considered reaching for it, unlocking it and calling Skulduggery, and telling him everything. She considered it a lot.

Although she never did reach for her phone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter written and posted, it might take a tad longer for the next chapter to be up because I've currently got another fan fiction in the works (for the television show 'Scorpion'), and also because I'm struggling with a bit in the chapter after this one, as setting it after Resurrection means some changes need to be made.**

 **Feedback would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry this one is so short.**


	3. luckily I can read your mind

Uh, well here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the very long wait, I can't promise that the next chapter will come out sooner, but it will come out at some point. I'll write near non stop for a week or so, and then fall out of that motivation and not write for ages. Sorry about that again.

Anyway, before the next chapter I'm going to be editing the other two because I just don't think they are as good as they could be. They were also pretty rushed, I'm sure. So that should happen pretty soon, be excited!

Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the comments!

* * *

It was morning when Valkyrie awoke, early morning by the looks of it. Still dark, but the first rays of light were beginning to appear in the sky.

Valkyrie groaned, rolling over onto her side, and in doing so realised Daevion was in the bed next to her. Confused, she raised her head slightly, looking around. She dropped back onto the bed when she realised that she was at Daevion's house, not her own. Valkyrie moved her head up into an uncomfortable position, so she could look at the clock. The red numbers _5:45_ , seemed to dance slightly in the dim light of the room. Valkyrie looked around the room for her phone, before realising she'd left it downstairs. She hesitated, before getting up as carefully as she could, so as not to wake up Daevion. She tip toed quietly out of the room, and in doing so realised how sore she was.

Valkyrie entered the bathroom, leaving the light off and peered at her reflection closely, seeing a small bruise on the side of her chin, allowing the memories from last night to flood her brain. She touched the back of her shoulder, and then her hip, grimacing slightly from the sharp pain that touching them gave her. She didn't need to look to know there were bruises there.

Valkyrie looked into her eyes, they looked dull, and empty. They had ever since just before she left for Colorado. She wondered if, had she not ever met Daevion, they wouldn't look like this anymore. She tried not to dwell on that point. After all, she had gotten herself into this mess and she wasn't even a fraction of who she used to be- strong, fearless, brave. No, she wasn't any of those things anymore, now she was weak and stupid and a coward. And she only had herself to blame for that.

She often thought about why she stayed with Daevion at first, when she didn't even like him in the same way he liked her. She supposed it was the same reason she does now, apart from him threatening her family if she left, she deserved it. She deserved every ounce of pain Daevion gave her, and she couldn't just leave. Not when she was getting what she had coming to her.

Valkyrie shook the thoughts of her head, and left the bathroom, walking down the stairs quietly. Once she'd entered the kitchen, she spotted her phone laying on the marble side. She opened it, the glow from its screen piercing the darkness. She had two missed calls from Skulduggery, both from around ten last night. He must have decided to give her space after that. It was what she wanted, of course. Although a small part of her was angry at him for not doing _more_ , for not investigating his doubts. For actually listening to her for once.

But then again, would she even accept his help? Probably not, she should blame herself for that one, too.

She unlocked her phone, going to her contacts and selecting Skulduggery, her thumb hovered over the _call_ button, she hesitated, she could get him to come now and Daevion would be angry when he woke up and realised she had gone. Or she could stay. She bit down on her lip so hard that the taste of blood entered her mouth, and she wiped the back of her hand against her lip, blood smearing across it.

Valkyrie let out a long sigh, before pressing her thumb down and lifting her phone to her ear.

" _Hello?_ "

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie was silent for a few moments, before Skulduggery spoke.

" _Are you okay?_ "

"Can you, uh, can you come get me." Valkyrie was careful to keep her voice soft and quiet.

" _I'm on my way._ "

Hearing Skulduggery start to say another word, Valkyrie hung up. He would come anyway. God, she just hung up on her best friend. How did she have any friends.

Valkyrie shoved her phone into her pocket, and grabbed her coat from out in the hall, pulling it hurriedly. She suddenly had a pit in the bottom of her stomach. A very bad feeling washed over her, and as she heard a floor board creek from upstairs, she realised why.

Valkyrie cursed under her breath, heading towards the door, her hands shaking slightly. She realised it was locked and cursed again, spinning around in hopes she would spot the keys.

"What are you doing?" Daevion chuckled, coming down the stairs.

Valkyrie froze, her breath hitching in her throat, "I-" She swallowed heavily, breathing out loudly, "Skulduggery he needs me. The sanctuary." She trailed off, looking at Daevion and seeing the raging anger in his eyes.

"So, and correct me if I'm wrong, Skulduggery needs you, and the moment he calls you go running? Whereas you don't even have the decency to tell me, your boyfriends, where you are going?"

"I didn't want to wake you up." Valkyrie said, avoiding Daevion's eyesight.

Daevion chuckled again, walking down the final few stairs, "Of course."

Valkyrie's phone vibrated in her hand, lighting up.

"Skulduggery?" Daevion asked, and Valkyrie nodded.

"Well then, go run and cover up that bruise. Don't want everyone seeing how pathetic you are."

Valkyrie lifted her fingers up to her chin, before nodding and stumbling up the stairs. She glanced back, seeing Daevion open the door before his head snapped back and a skeletal hand appeared.

Daevion stumbled, using the cabinet to steady himself, before he turned to the figure in the doorway and smiled, "Skulduggery Pleasant, how nice to see you."

A loud bang sounded as Skulduggery stormed into the house, a dent left in the wall, and the door wide open the Bentley parked by the drive.

Skulduggery went to hit Daevion again, but he grabbed his wrist and spun, Skulduggery slamming into the wall. Daevion pulled his arm back, preparing to throw another punch, but Skulduggery shoved him back, once, twice, three times in quick succession.

Valkyrie stood, staring at the scene unfolding in front of her, unsure what to do. She went to move down the stairs, but a hand placed itself on her shoulder and suddenly she was sat in the Bentley.

"Fletcher?" Valkyrie turned, looking to the side of her and frowning when she saw no one. Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned completely, looking into the back of the car where Fletcher Renn was sat.

"Sorry," He said, "I had to get you out of there quickly."

Valkyrie nodded, more to herself than to Fletcher, but she forced a smile onto her face, "Thanks." She spoke gently, unsure of that was the right thing to say.

A silence fell heavy on the car, it wasn't awkward, just uncomfortable. Valkyrie could take a pretty good guess and say Fletcher and Skulduggery had figured out her secret.

Fletcher sat looking at her, she expected to see pity in his eyes, and the thought of that made Valkyrie's stomach clench tightly, but instead there was just concern. Although he was doing a good job at hiding it. Concern wasn't something Valkyrie always liked, but she figured it was better than Pity and it was almost… _nice_. She hadn't seen anything mildly positive in Daevion's eyes and to see something that wasn't scary in anyones eyes was a nice change. Although when she thought about it harder, people must have looked at her with something different to anger in their eyes, she just hadn't seen it. Too blinded by the thought of Daevion's, she reckoned.

"Is Skulduggery okay?" Valkyrie said suddenly, remembering her friend still in the house.

Fletcher looked out of the window, barely shrugging, "He'll be fine. I'm sure." The doubt in Fletcher's voice was evident though, and Valkyrie knew why that was.

Skulduggery may be one of the strongest people out there, but people knew him and they knew his powers.

No one knew Daevion, sure he had friends, and went out and laughed and had fun. But no one really knew him- no one knew his powers.

Skulduggery was alone in that house, emotions possibly clouding his decisions, with someone who could potentially be one of the strongest threats they've ever faced.

Valkyrie didn't quite like the thought of that.


End file.
